


Happy Wriggling Day Sollux

by sweetvamp96



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetvamp96/pseuds/sweetvamp96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trade for someone in Drone Season, and I hope they like it. It is Sollux's Wriggling Day, and the girls are super excited to give him a gift that they doubt he would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Wriggling Day Sollux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pukjie_Ainsel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pukjie_Ainsel/gifts).



> Me being a procrastinator, most of this was written in just a few hours to meet the deadline. I may go back and edit it later to make it flow better, but for now this is what it is. I don't write smut often so it is my first time.

Today was going to be the day, the plans were laid and everything was perfect. Aradia was in her God Tier pj’s and hanging out with Feferi who was in her own as well. The dream bubbles were beautiful with how they made them out right now, a compromise between the two girls. It was a cliff hanging over to see an ocean. Aradia didn’t want to be on the shore where all of the sand was, and Feferi refused to not be near water. It was a cliff that was the edge of a meadow that overlooked the ocean. It had a nice ocean breeze, kind of salty, but it wasn’t cold either. It was pleasant to say the least. 

Aradia and Feferi have been plotting this for days. Both of them put aside their differences and their blood color even if both really didn’t care, and wanted to give a surprise to Sollux for his Wriggling Day. He was a pervert to a degree and said he didn’t care about much, but he does care about them. This is why they wanted to do this, why they wanted to make sure that he gets what he deserves for being so nice to them. 

“Are you sure you want to do this Feferi? I know your views on having three people in a sensual relationship it taboo.” Aradia asked her. 

“That is what makes it all the more fun Aradia! I will not do it again, but it is good enough to just have an experience at it.” Feferi responded to her statement. “Besides, he deserves it for putting up with both of us.”

A chuckle came from the two conniving girls as if they were doing something evil. They were not of course; it was just a surprise gift is all. They just wanted to see the look on his face when he realizes what it is.

Speaking of the birthday boy, he arrived about fifteen minutes later once they were done setting up. Aradia looked behind them and saw him coming up and happily jumped up and ran over to hug him tight. They have always been good friends so he had to be used to this by now.

“AA, FF? Why are you guys here?” he asked. So he didn’t have his lisp, meaning he was the half dead Sollux.

“Happy Wriggling Day!” They both cheered out as Feferi came into the group hug around the very confused troll.

“Yeah I know I made it another sweep not getting myself completely killed. I am still only half dead, but it counts. Now will you two get off of me?” 

The red and pink girl got off of him when he asked and went to sit down on the blanket they brought. It was huge too, six feet by six feet and was covered in an array of colors in swirls and flowers. Kind of girly, but it was the girls plan after all.

“So Sollux, we have a surprise for you!” Feferi beamed.

“Yeah, we know how nice you are to us and all, so we want to show you how much we appreciate you.” Aradia told him after Feferi.

Sollux looked a little confused as he sat down on the blanket across from the two girls. He didn’t know what to think, or what was going on here. Normally they would talk but not be really close to one another so this was new and he figured something was up.

The two girls made their way closer to him, Aradia going to the front and Feferi moving behind him. At first Sollux was worried. Where they going to finish him off? No, it wouldn’t make since because they said they appreciate him. The moment Aradia got into his lap his face turned bright yellow realizing what is going on now. 

“I-I am not s-sure about this AA…I mean in front of FF really?”

Feferi was already behind him, her hands moving down his body pressing her legs against him and her hands flowing down his torso. 

“I can assure you Sollux, none of this will bother me…” she whispered delicately into his ear, “…just go with it and have fun…”

His heart was about to beat out of his chest and boy was he going to be bothered by this for a couple of days. Feferi moved out from behind him as Aradia moved forward, slowly pushing him down on his back. At first he resisted against her pushing not wanting to go down but fell into it anyways. Her plump red lips went to his thin black ones as they kissed deeply, her tongue licking his to allow for entry. Slowly he opened it up and let her in, his own tongue going into her mouth. Sollux could feel his pants become uncomfortable as his bulge stiffened inside of them. Aradia could tell what was going on and moved down slowly, grinding her pelvis against his to try and stimulate it more. His hips moved up against hers out of reaction and a deeper yellow blush spread over his face when he realized what was going on. Feferi now has taken over the kissing. She didn’t have plump lips like Aradia, but really the guy was not about to start complaining now. One hand went up to her head, fingers flowing through that tangled mass of what she calls hair. 

Next thing he heard was a zipper being undone and his eyes snapped open to try and look down at his pants. Aradia was unbuttoning them and unzipping them, pulling them off down to his knees. Quickly he let go of Feferi and pushed down his boxers too. All of this was moving so fast, he didn’t even think it would move this fast and normally he wouldn’t be okay with it. Even now he wasn’t too sure about it, but went with it anyways. The girls just wanted him to have some fun on his wriggling day, so why say no when it is this kind of fun? Giving in to it, he kicked off the rest of his pants, a tent showing in his boxers standing up as high as the fabric would allow. Even a little dab of yellow was at the tip of it, staining the boxers. His hand went back to Feferi and kisses her deeply again, tongues entering one another’s mouths as she leaned forward over him. 

Aradia looked at that yellow dab in his boxers and licked her plump, ruby red lips slowly. Moving up over his legs, she placed her hands on his hips and pulled those boxers down slowly, his bulge popping out and being free with another yellow dab on top of it. It was long and slender, slightly wiggling on its own accord curling and extending. A smile crossed her lips as she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the tip of it, suckling slightly as a tease. In response his hips moved up a little to the tease and a shutter went down his spine. His other hand went up to Feferi and moved down her body, feeling the curves of her breast down to her hips and back up. His hand rested on her breast, gently rubbing it and hearing her moan some into the kiss they were sharing. At least she was enjoying it as well. Aradia slowly moved in and put his bulge deeper inside her mouth, being careful to not scrape it with her teeth, she swirled her tongue around the shaft and moved back up slowly to flick the tip with her tongue. His reaction was a moan into the kiss and gripping down onto Feferi’s breast. 

A cold wind washed over the three of them, causing Sollux to shiver with his bottom half exposed and wet. Feferi broke the kiss and leaned back, taking off her shirt and reached over him to pull off his shirt too. Now he was completely nude.

“Fuck…FF…AA….just fuck…” he gasped out.

Giggles could be heard from the two as both stood up and removed what was left of their clothing, tossing it all aside before coming back down. Aradia was warm down below, being a lower blood than Sollux and Feferi was chilly to his face being the highest blood.

There was a turning of Sollux’s hips to lay flat on the ground rather than at a sideways angle they were at. Sliding up them, Aradia crawled up and over his body before putting her pelvis with his, kissing up his neck before sitting up fully. Her pelvis moved onto his bulge and slowly let him sink into her warm nook, giving an ever happy twitch inside. With his mouth free from the kissing he bit his lower lip with those teeth of his and gripped onto the blanket below them until his knuckles turned white. Yet it wasn’t over there. Once he got used to being in her, he felt something colder grace his lips. He squints a little bit as he opened his eyes, Sollux found that he was looking up at Feferi from a very low view.  
“Now let’s see if you can put that tongue of yours to good use.” She suggested. 

Gulping some, he wasn’t sure about this. His hips kept moving up and down, trying to find a good enough rhythm to make Aradia moan along with himself. He felt her going left a bit, so he twisted to the right. That got something out of her. He kept moving at that, feeling her squirm on top of him and her warm hands going down to hold onto his scrawny hips as if trying to anchor herself on top of him. It made moving a little bit harder, and he just relaxed and let her take control down there. It wasn’t too hard; she seemed more in control about this anyways. Guess she had a little more experience in this field than he did. 

Sollux looked back up to Feferi before nodding a little, letting her know he is ready to try. If he can keep up this, maybe he will deserve of both girls affections. When the tyrian blooded female moved up on him and put her lower hips around his mouth, he moved up closer and put his hands on her thick, meaty thighs and held on tight. At first he licked up the crack of her nook, and upon feeling a shiver from her and seeing the goose bumps when he got closer to the top, he started to suckle on a small little nub. Sollux in all honesty had no clue what he was doing, or if he what he was doing was right or even good enough. Judging by both their reactions and the noises they were making, the girls seem to like what he was doing. One he was done suckling on that nub for a minute or two; he moved back down and circled her entrance with his tongue. To Feferi, it was warm, to him, it was cold.

This went on until he came into Aradia. The stimulation was enough from both ends to actually get him happy and excited enough to do such a thing. A thick, creamy, mustard yellow liquid came out of the shaft and over the stomach of Aradia. A shudder of relief spread over his body, and he could feel the two girls get off of him and just leave him there, quaking in his own desire.

“Think we did a good job?” Aradia asked.

“More than enough.” Feferi responded.


End file.
